Isaac Ipswitch
The vain former sports student, now sports coach. Early Life Born in Ipswitch, Isaac grew up being rather vain and obsessed with being cool, handsome and wearing short shorts to try and impress himself with the ladies. This was in great contrast with his brother Jonathan Ipswitch who was hard working, respectful, kin, lovely guy. Also loving sport he ends up studying it at University in Grasmere Valley. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 15 Isaac moves to Grasmere Valley in order to live as he continues to study at Grasmere Valley University Physical Education. He moves in with his girlfriend Abigail Zane. Volume 17 Isaac and Ashley Farreau are thinking for ages at Ashley's house as to how they can raise money for the town who is need of £62 Million for repairs and an upgrade. Being rather dumb the pair, it takes them a very long to come up with anything. In the end their idea is to do an Ice Bucket like challenge that will go viral of people rugby tackling other people as a dare or pay money to the town. They go to the town centre with Ted Fed with them filming it and Ashley dares Harvey Robinson, Camilia Debarge and Abigail Zane to do the challenge and rugby tackles Elmo Von Pickle. He is seen on the floor and others rush in to try and help. After that was done however it turned out Ted Fed did not record. Furious Ashley berates both Isaac and Ted Fed. After attacking the likes of Sal Winston, Marci Collins, Lady Getty, Hank Doom and Terri Magnus, they finally got some good footage. Soon the craze goes around the world and is viral. When Ashley is asked to go the police station, he believes he is going to be rewarded for his idea that went viral and Ted Fed and Isaac go along. However since no one gave their money in, all he ended up doing was create a trend of people rugby tackling people and he is placed in prison for the week. Volume 19 Abigail is distraught as Isaac has now moved on from Abigail and is now dating Eva Palmero who he moves in with leaving Abigail on her own. He has now graduated from University and is now a Sports Lecture at the University. When Charlotte Newcastle demands for things to change in the University with it's lack standards and morality due to the events that had happened there involving Darrick Nunn being able to break in and Marx Gabo and Bennie Bush causing for Club Flamingo needing to be fumigated, Isaac is the one who is in the end chosen to speak with Charlotte who is with Janie Bishop. Charlotte had expected the dean. She says of her concerns, to which Isaac is very dismissive and rude to Charlotte as he play down such concerns and talks down to her, despite having once being a headmistress at a prestigious private school. He effectively tells her it is none of her concern and the University has everything at hand. When Charlotte wants more done with the morality of the students, Isaac doesn't want anyone to put boundaries on the students morally and recalls the time Mary Bishop put a curfew on the University and someone nearly died as they fell down the window trying to sneak out. He soon leaves but not before he ends up greeting his new girlfriend Eva Palmero and disregarded his old girlfriend Abigail Zane who is pleading for him to take her back. Abigail ends up informing Charlotte and Janie that the incident Isaac was referring was that Isaac was the one who suggested to Josh Harrow to climb out of the window and that Josh nearly died by falling out of the window much to their shock! (See #8-10 Over the Edge) The Tales of Grasmere Valley at Christmas 8 Isaac is referenced by Abigail Zane as she reveals how she with the help of Charlotte Newcastle and Janie Bishop that she was beginning to get over him after everything she gave him and he dumped her for Eva. However it is clear this still hurt her. Volume 20 He is among those nominated in the 1st annual Grasmere Valley awards for most athletic in the town but is beaten by Brandon Estrix. Volume 20 He is seen leaving the church in Gracefield with Eva Palmero as they had been to the first sermon that Tim Drixall done as the new pastor and loved it even though the two weren't church goers when Gary Robinson was a pastor and in two weeks prior Isaac had said to Gary how he thought the whole God thing was a joke. They are going off to watch the build up of the build up of the build up of the build up of the big football game when they see Dylan outside who wants to talk to Gary. Eva is shocked that he did not know that Gary had been fired as a result of his past is revealed. Isaac reveals he is excited about the prospect of the church due to Tim being on Spirit TV on permanent slot basis. Dylan is desperate to see a pastor as his heart is heavy and the pair say how Tim is inside. When Dylan goes inside, Eva says to Isaac how weird Dylan is in her opinion. Volume 23 Isaac ends up getting married to Bella Larkin, much to the shock of everyone as he had been dating Eva Palmero and even lived with her shortly beforehand. Volume 46 Isaac and the family as well as his brother are among the guests at the banquet in Whadosia held by Fiona Marshall looking to honour Dylan Crump who is deemed man of the moment. Jonathan who felt his brother had always treated women badly but now has a wife and family, something he desired but never had which compounded with Dylan's success even though he had been known to not be the greatest guy, Jonathan runs out as a result and feels life has been treating him unfair. Josh Harrow who had been Isaac's room mate goes to him to comfort him. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #8-#10 Over the Edge #8 Tale of Josh Harrow Rooming with Josh Harrow in University, the pair have a curfew. Josh wants to see Abigail Zane who is starring in a play and he has a major crush on her. Isaac suggests for Josh to sneak out to go and see her. Josh does but he ends up falling out of the window and falling to the ground. Josh ends up in critical condition and winds up in the hospital. #9 Tale of Amanda Hathaway Isaac is waiting in the waiting room while Josh's life hands in the balance. Dr Amanda Hathaway the only doctor on call who is experienced in doing autopsy is left trying to help Josh and being as clueless as she is she soon calls for anyone waiting in the waiting room to help her out. Isaac is among the many that flood the surgery room and try to help Josh. #10 Tale of Dr Keith Brook Dr Keith Brook, who was on holiday along with Dr Nathan Jones and Liz Jones when they get a call from Amanda who vomited and needed help trying to save Josh. By the time they walk back from their holiday 5 weeks later Josh has been saved and is on the mend. Sadly Abigail who he had feelings for ended up with Isaac Ipswitch which their relationship much to Josh's horror is announced on stage by James Dontos. #30-#32 A Political Pawn #32 Tale of Lena Adams Lena Adam manages to create a distraction as she gets a parade which Isaac is part of to go through the hairdressers and allowing for Marianne Caldino, Ric Caldino and Juan Caldino to escape, not get caught by Vico Rodriquez and Matta Rodriquez who were after them to steal Juan away from them and hide in Tessa Crab's hot tub. #68 -72 Dead Famous #71 Tale of Mrs Wier Isaac sees a bunch of ladies in the town on the roof trying to look for Mr Wier. Isaac is very confused and wonders if he missed that there was a feminist rally going on. #79-80 This Camp is Occupied #80 Tale of Colonel Bission Isaac is among those seen rushing into camp when they had enough of Captain AWOL holding the camp hostage, causing for the delusional Captain to runaway as far as he could. #81 Let’s Play Ball #81 Tale of Cammy Dolwaski Isaac Ipswitch takes a trip to space in a space craft and manages to hear news about the bet between Cammy Dolwaski and Rory Macclesfield even from there as to who will catch the home run. Imelda Kaduldo is outside of the spaceship wanting to get in as she is kind of dying floating around in space. #88 Queenie Did it! #88 Tale of Queen Elizabeth Isaac is among those waiting to hear if Queen Elizabeth II has surpassed Queen Victoria record of being the longest reigning monarch. Isaac also shares a fact that national anthem for Britain was originally french and written for King Louis XIV during an operation on his bottom. When Queen Elizabeth does it there is a big party. #89-93 What’s The Scoop on Mrs Goop? #92 Tale of Tracy Etheridge He is among those waiting to hear in a packed cinema who Mrs Goop's husband is in a live TV interview with Tracy Etheridge which is being shown everywhere after she had returned from disappearing.